Wisconsin Brotherhood
by Ezio2br
Summary: <html><head></head>What if the Rooney parents had a son before Liv and Maddie? What if they put him up for adoption, and he gets adopted by assassins? What if he's back in Stevenspoint? Read to find out! Bad summary, I know.</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction, and I hope I do well.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Liv And Maddie or Assassin's Creed. Those are owned by Disney and Ubisoft, respectfully.

(Joey's POV)

DING DONG! The doorbell sounded as I sat on the couch, playing a video game.

I yelled, "Mom, the doorbell!" I have to answer it, don't I? I thought.

I paused the game and made my way to the door. I swung it open, and standing there was a teenager, roughly Liv and Maddie's age, wearing a hoodie with a strange point on the hood.

(Jon's POV)

The door was answered by some guy with glasses, who looked like a baby bird compared to me.

"Um, hi, sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for Pete Rooney?" I told the kid.

He answered, "Yeah, sure. Dad! There's someone here to see you!"

A few seconds later, a tall man with dark hair came to the door. He smiled and said, "What can I help you with?"

"Did you put up a baby for adoption, seventeen years ago?" I asked him.

"I did. How do you know about this?"

"Because that baby was me. I'm your son, Jonathan."

Sorry for the introduction being so short, I promise the future chapters will be longer. For now, rate and review, favorite and follow, and stick with me. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello top the people that are actually reading this story. The next chapter might come a little later than I thought. Sorry, but I just a ton of school work to do. Hope you understand.**

**Until next time, **

**Ezio2br**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally back! Yes, I know, I've been delaying this for way too long. If you find any spelling or grammatical errors, feel free to tell me!I'm open to all criticism, constructive or destructive. Also, in the last chapter I forgot to say that this starts a few days before Sleep-a-Rooney, and the rest of the story will probably be in Jon's POV. Without further ado, Wisconsin Brotherhood!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Disney's Liv and Maddie or Ubisoft's Assassins's Creed. I only own Jonathan.

"Come on in." Pete (or Dad, I guess) ushered me into the house, then through another door into what looked like a kitchen. I quickly did a sweep of the room.

Next to the door there was a small square table, and in the corner was a stove, dishwasher, refrigerator, and sink. In the middle of the room there was an island, and in the back there was another door which probably led to a patio. Across from the table was a thin staircase, and the wall next to it was covered in pictures.

Dad motioned for me to sit down at the table, and I obliged. Once I sat down, I took off my one strap backpack and set it on the floor next to me. I was getting hot, so I took off my gray beanie, revealing my short brown hair, and I unzipped my jacket and rolled up the sleeves.

"What's Sing it Loud?" I asked, looking at the large poster among all of the pictures next to the stairs.

Dad answered, "It's a TV show your younger sister Liv starred in."

"So my little sister is a TV star. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, actually. Liv has a twin sister named Maddie, who's really into basketball. They're both fifteen, but they'll be turning sixteen soon. You've already seen Joey. He's fourteen and is in to video games, comic books, stuff like that. Lastly is Parker, who's ten. He's in to all of the same stuff as Joey. So from youngest to oldest, it would be Parker, Joey, Maddie, Liv, and then you. So, what about your backstory? Or do you want to discuss it at dinner?"

"I like the at dinner thing." I smelled something cooking. Lasanga? "When is dinner, exactly?"

"Right now." Dad turned around and yelled up the stairs, "DINNER IS READY!"

Soon five people came down the stairs. I recognized Joey fairly easily. The girl from the poster was Liv, so no challenge there. Next to her was another girl that looked just like her, so that was Maddie. A short kid came down, who was obviously Parker. The last one to come down was a woman who looked to be in her early forties, so she was probably my mom.

Maddie looked to me and then back to dad. "Who's this?"

And I swear I heard Liv whisper to Maddie, "Ooh, he's cute."

After I introduced myself as Jon(and got an extra chair from the dining room),we all started eating.

"So Jon, what brings you to our humble abode?" My mom made a sad attempt to impress me.

"This will take a while, so you'd better get comfortable," I started. "Seventeen years ago, you two," I looked at mom and dad, who were sitting next to each other, "had a baby boy and put him up for adoption because you didn't think you could take care of him. That baby was me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liv's face slightly fall with disappointment.

I looked over at her smirked as I said, "What, sad that the guy you think is cute is actually your older brother?"

Liv blushed, which confirmed my suspicions. "As I was saying, I was then adopted by a couple that lived at a place called The Farm. It wasn't an actual farm, just small community in rural Iowa. And please don't freak out at this next part, but The Farm was actually a place for assassins to live and train in peace. Later, that peace was disturbed, but I won't go into full detail." I quickly flashed a glance at Parker, and everyone seemed to get the message. Well, everyone but Parker.

"So, what prompted you to come back? And I don't mean that disrespectfully, I just, um..." Joey stammered and looked down at his plate.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt any of you. I got a letter telling me to come back, but I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were being stalked by the brotherhood here, because the letter gave your exact address, and the signature was someone who lived during the revolutionary war."

I quickly went into my backpack and pulled out the letter. I handed it to Dad, who carefully read it over. "I don't know how to pronounce this." He pointed at the name on the bottom.

I smiled again and said , "It's pronounced rah-doon-ha-gay-doon."

"Sound foreign." Liv stated.

"It's not foreign at all, actually. It's a name from the Mohawk tribe."

"Oh."

And then the rest of the dinner went on. At one point, Liv said something about losing some lipstick.

I looked down at my plate and silently mouthed, "If only you knew what loss really meant."

I told you the chapters would be longer. Join the Rooneys in the next chapter to learn what Jon means. Until next time, rate, review, follow, and favorite. It would help me out a lot. Until next time, Ezio2br.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally back! Yes, I know, It's only been like five days, but that's a long time for me. Okay, so this chapter is rated T 1/2, due to some foul language, and one other thing that I don't know the politically correct name of. Also, this chapter might hit you in the feelz. Just saying. Alright, let's get on with it!Oh, and also, we reached 100 views! That's awesome! Thanks so much you guys, and be sure to review, anything is helpful. **

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own** either** one, probably never will. I only own my ideas. **

After dinner was over, I helped Mom put away the dishes, to more familiarize myself with where everything was.

As I was putting a plate in the dishwasher, she said, "We should probably talk about sleeping arrangments for you. Joey shares a room with Parker, and Liv and Maddie share a room, so I guess you get the guest bedroom. Go up the stairs, make a left, first door on the right."

"Okay. Thanks." I started to head upstairs when Mom called me back down.

"Jonathan, we should talk. I need to know, why were you feeling so uncomfortable during dinner?"

Holy shit, I thought. How did she find out? "I wasn't feeling uncomfortable."

"I'm a psychiatrist, I know when people are upset. Now sit down and talk to Mom."

She led me over to the table, and we both sat down.

"It had something to do with why you looked at Parker, didn't it?"

Damn, she's good. "No, because I wasn't upset, or uncomfortable, or... whatever other feelings you can conjure up. Can I go now?"

"No. Tell me what happened."

We had a staring contest, and after about five seconds...

"Stop, your eyes are boring into my soul!" I shouted and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Thanks, I've been working on that. Now tell me what happened."

"Fine. When I was nine, a company called Abstergo Industries, which is pretty much public enemy number one for the assassins, invaded the farm. They burned our buildings to the ground, they slaughtered almost everyone, it was horrible."

I quickly blinked away tears and continued . "They captured me and Felicia, my adopted mother. Then they..." my voice trailed off as I tried to find the exact words. "They raped her, and they forced me to watch. My adopted father, Michael, was away on a mission at the time. When he got back and found out what happened, he went right back out. He never came back."

"That's terrible." Mom got up and pulled me into a hug. I returned it and sobbed into her shoulder. She whispered, "We wouldn't have put you up for adoption if we knew

that-"

"No it's not your fault," I interrupted her. "It's those Abstergo bastards." And with that, I ran up the stairs and into my room. I then threw myself on the bed and sobbed into the pillow until I fell asleep.

(Day after)

I woke up to Sunlight shining on my face. I sat up and saw that my pillow was soaked.

The first thing I noticed when I walked down the stairs was that there was no one there. The second thing I noticed was a note on the table that read: Dear Jon, we are headed off to school, should be back around four o'clock. We'll register you this weekend. Love you, Mom.

I glanced at my wristwatch, which read 7:00. Okay, so I'm alone for nine hours, I thought. Let's take a tour of the city.

(In the car, third person POV)

"So, why didn't you tell us about him?" Maddie asked, hoping to get a straight answer from her dad, who was driving her, Liv, and Joey to their highschool, Ridgeway Academey.

"About who?" Pete quickly responded, hoping to get out of it.

"You know, Jon, the son you put up for adoption?"

"Right, right. We just thought it would be too hard to talk about him."

"Wait, you're making seem as though you loved him," Joey put in.

"We did."

"But if you loved him, why would you put him up for adoption?" Even Liv was joining in now.

"We put him up for adoption because we loved him. We wanted to give him his best shot."

"You apperently didn't." Joey couldn't help it anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Jon talking to Mom last night, after dinner."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know."

Liv put on a huge grin. "Oooohh, tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme."

"Okay, but you won't be grinning like that once I'm done." And Joey recounted the entire story, almost exactly the way Jonathan said it.

Liv's grin was gone completely, replaced with an open mouth of shock and horror. "Oh my God. I can't believe what that poor boy's been through."

"That was about my reaction when I heard. And when he went up to his room, I could have sworn I saw him crying," Joey further recounted last night's events.

"Joey, you have to tell him that you heard," Maddie added.

"I'm not going to, he'd kill me. Dad, what should I do?"

But Pete was completely speechless, and stayed that way for the rest of the car ride to school.

(Jon's POV)

I climbed out of my bedroom window, and dropped down onto the soft grass below. I got up and checked my wrists for my hidden blades. They were there, but I accidentally hit them too hard, and they became visible again. I quickly hit the small button, which I liked to call the incognito button, and the hidden blades became completely invisible. Eight hours and fifty five minutes to go.

**Okay, thus concludes the third installment of Wisconsin Brotherhood! More will be explained in the next chapter. Until next time,**

**Ezio2br**


End file.
